


Mi culpa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Y eso cómo vas a ser útil a efectos de la cena?”“Para relajar el cocinero. Se sabe que no se puede cocinar bien cuando se está tensos, ¿verdad?”





	Mi culpa

**Mi culpa**

“¿Y aquí después que debo hacer? ¿Tengo que añadir sal?”

Haruma se giró hacia su novio saliéndose los ojos, alcanzándolo rápido y tomándole las manos en las suyas.

“No, Take. Has añadido la sal al principio, no necesitas salar más.” miró alrededor, buscando algo que el mayor pusiera hacer sin la posibilidad de hacer un lío. “¿Por qué no lavas la verdura mientras yo siguió cocinando la carne?” le propuso con una sonrisa, tratando de manera torpe de mascarar sus reales intenciones.

Y Takeru, obviamente, se dio cuenta.

“Vale, vale. Lo sé que soy pésimo en cocina, puedes decirlo sin necesitar de ponerme a hacer cosas inútiles.” protestó, frunciendo el ceño, pero tras se fue hacia el lavabo, como le había sido pedido.

Miura puso caras, indeciso.

“No es que sea pésimo, Take. Solo te falta un poco de confianza con los ingredientes. Y de concentración. Bien, si te concentrase sobre lo que haces estoy seguro que tendrías éxito de cocinar.” reflexionó por un momento en las consecuencias de su gesto, tras le dio la soba. “¿Por qué no empieces a cocinarla? Hazla hervir por algunos minutos y después muévela en el sartén.” le explicó, en un improviso ímpetu de confianza.

Takeru murmuró algo incomprensible, pero empezó a trabajar.

El menor rio bajo viéndolo mirar fijo el agua esperando que hirviese porque fuese el momento correcto de poner la soba a cocinar.

Aun pésimo – porque sí, era pésimo – le gustaba haberlo en cocina con él, tratando de ayudarlo.

Había algo que adoraba en sus pasos ligeros mientras merodeaba por el cuarto, buscando algo concreto de hacer, y en su expresión irritada cuando no tenía éxito de hacer algo.

Terminó de asar la carne y apagó la estufa, moviéndose a su lado, atrayéndolo contra sí mismo con un brazo alrededor su cintura.

“¡Haru! No me distraer, en un rato tengo que...”

“Sabes.” lo interrumpió, inclinándose para posarle los labios en el cuello. “Ahora que lo pensó, hay algo que pusieras hacer de realmente útil, en esto momento, y que estoy seguro se te diera muy bien.” bromó, moviéndose detrás de él y meciéndose en adelante, dejándole sentir su erección contra la parte baja de la espalda.

Takeru se giró con una ceja levantada, haciendo un sonido enfadado.

“¿Y eso cómo vas a ser útil a efectos de la cena?”

“Para relajar el cocinero. Se sabe que no se puede cocinar bien cuando se está tensos, ¿verdad?” contestó con confianza, y el mayor no puso evitar de echarse a reír.

A pesar de la reticencia inicial, Takeru no tomó mucho tiempo para mover una mano detrás sí mismo, tocando la polla del menor sobre el tejido de los pantalones, deshaciéndolos rápido para buscar un contacto directo con su nuda piel.

Trataba de mantenerse concentrado en la soba, pero en poco tiempo su atención fue toda por Haruma, por los gemidos roncos que oía en su oreja, y por la manera en que el otro lo apretaba a sí mismo, buscando más de él.

Haruma se movía en su apretón siempre más rápido, excitado del comportamiento casi indiferente del mayor, y no tomó mucho antes de llegar al orgasmo, corriéndose en su mano, mordiéndole el cuello para sufocar un gemido más alto de los otros.

Estaba aún apoyado contra de él, sus ojos entrecerrados y la respiración rápida, y se recuperó solo cuando lo oyó gritar, empujándolo a lado.

“¡Haru! ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía!” hizo muecas, agarrando los palillos y metiéndolas en el agua, tomando la soba. No tenía un buen aspecto, para nada. “Me has distraído, ¿ves? Se ha cocinado demasiado, y ahora está incomible.” se lamentó, girándose hacia él con aire enojado. “Esto no cuenta como error mío.”

Haruma, aún mucho confuso, no puso evitar de reír.

Lo tiró contra de sí, besando sus labios y asintiendo.

“Mi culpa. Tu ha sido genial, perdóname.” le concedió, antes que el mayor se alejase otra vez.

“Ahora déjame cocinar en paz. Fuera, ¡vete de aquí!” le ordenó.

Haruma ni siquiera trató de discutir.

Su parte, por ese día, Takeru la había definitivamente hecha.


End file.
